Thanks For Come To My Live
by PUuPpyyto
Summary: Sehun dan Baekhyun kakak beradik yang sudah terbiasa hidu sendiri harus menerima Luhan sang yeoja cantik sudah siap untuk mewarnai hidup mereka.. #abaikan summary geje ini.. EXO PAIR! GS ! NC 17 - 21! HunHan ! ChanBaek 3


**Thanks For Coming To My Live**

**Cast :**

**EXO M's Luhan**

**EXO K's Sehun**

**n others xD**

**Chapters : 1/3 (The red yarn has tied up)**

**it's GS ! rated M ! NC 17 to 21 *evils laugh***

**_"Tidak apa-apa jika engkau membenciku itu berarti, kau menghabiskan satu menit dalam setiap harimu untuk berpikir tentang ku"_**

**Author POV**

_"Luhaeeennn..." kata seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik dan terlihat muda di usianya.._

_"Ne.. ahjumma.." jawab yeoja mungil yang namanya dipanggil barusan. Dengan langkah kecil ia berjalan mendekat.. "Dilihat dari mana pun kau memang sangat mirip dengan Song Qian dan Myungsoo.. Kauu ..." kata-kata yeoja paruh baya terhenti karena isak tangis yang tidak terbendung lagi dan ia mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan..._

_"Ahjumma akan menjagamu nee... ahjumma akan membuatmu bahagia.. Kau akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik mulai dari sekarang.." kata Yixing sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil nan ringkih milik Luhan.._

_"Gomawo ahjumma.. Eomma dan appa benar, yixing ahjumma adalah orang yang sangat baik" kata Luhan sambil membalas pelukan hangat Yixing._

..

..

..

**Seoul, February 2014**

"Mwoo ? Michiesso ? Eommaa ! Kenapa harus mengirimkan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal untuk tinggal bersamaku ? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal ?" jawab seorang namja tampan di smart phone-nya. Namja itu terlihat sangat kesal dengan keputusan eomma-nya.

"Sehunniee.. Dia bukan seseorang yang asing, dia adalah anak teman eomma.. Kasihan luhan karena tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal selama di seoul.. Jeball, terima luhan di apartemenmu dan buat dia bahagia.." jawab eomma sehun tidak mau kalah dan terus meminta agar sehun mau menerima Luhan di apartemennya. Sebenarnya yixing sangat ingin membawa Luhan untuk hidup bersamanya, akan tetapi pekerjaan Suho sang suami yang berpusat di Kansai tidak memungkinkan Yixing untuk merawat Luhan. Jadilah yeoja berlesung pipit itu menitipkan Luhan pada anak-anaknya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah aman jika menitipkan Luhan pada si dingin Sehun -.-

"Eommaaaa jangan merajukkkk begitu.. Sekali tidak tetap tidak ! Eomma tahu kan aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang asing.. Pokoknya aku tidak mau untuk menampung yeoja antah berantah itu" jawab Sehun sengit..

"Sehunniee jeballl.. Ini adalah permintaan eomma mu.. Memang berapa kali sih eomma meminta bantuanmu ? jarang kan .. Dan juga orang tua mu ini sudah tua, hidupnya juga tidak lama-lama lagi kook.. Masa iya satu permintaan saja kau tidak mau mengabulkannya.. hikksss hikkss.. Anak eomma begitu jahat" kata Yixing dengan akting jempolannya..

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar eomma nya sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.. "Ne ne ne... Aku akan merawat yeoja itu.. Puas ?" jawab Sehun yang akhirnya mengalah dengan sang eomma..

"Yayyy... anak eomma memang paling bisa diandalkan ! Daebakk ! Uri sehuniee daebakk ! Hmmm, eomma akan mengirimkan Luhan alamat apartemenmu di seoul. Mungkin dia akan datang sekitar jam 4 sore.. Kau jangan pergi-pergi dan tunggu Luhan di apartemen.. Arraseo ?" jawab Yixing.

"Yes mam" kata Sehun dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Hahhh.. Jinjja ? Eommaa benar-benar gila.. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh seseorang yang tidak ku kenal untuk tinggal di apartemenku ini ! ..." gerutu Sehun sendiri dan melemparkan smartphone nya ke sofa..

..

"Oppaa... Kenapa pagi-pagi oppa sudah cemberut ?" tanya seorang yeoja imut dibelakang sehun..

"Baekki-yaa... Eomma akan mengirim seseorang ke apartemen kita.. Katanya sih anak teman baik eomma. Dia yeoja, namanya ..hmm.. Luhan" jawab Sehun sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat kesukaannya di roti tawar.

"Mworago ? Nuguyaa ? Apa eomma tidak salah ? Mengirimkan seseorang yang tidak kita kenal untuk tinggal satu apartemen ? Yeojaa ?" dengus Baekhyun yang jelas tidak suka akan ide eomma nya itu. Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak masalah jika ada anak teman eomma yang akan tinggal satu apartemen dengan dia dan oppa nya, yang Baekhyun tidak suka adalah kenyataan bahwa yang akan tinggal satu apartemen dengan mereka adalah seorang yeoja..

"Bisa saja kan oppa ku tergoda oleh yeoja centil ituu.. Bisaa saja kan yeoja itu menggoda Sehun oppa" monolog Baekhyun dalam hati.. Yaa, baekhyun adalah seorang brother complex, entah apa karena sejak kecil ia lebih sering bersama dengan Sehun dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tuanya membuat Baekhyun sangat over protective terhadap oppa nya.. Yeoja bermata sipit itu selalu menganggap bahwa tidak ada namja yang melebihi oppa nya.. Ia tahu bahwa sikap protective nya yang terkadang sangat berlebihan itu tidak baik dan menyusahkan. Tapi tetap saja perasaan tidak mau melihat oppa nya bersedih membuat penyakit brother complex semakin parah.

"Hoii.. cepatt habiskan sarapanmu. Aku antarkan ke sekolah" kata Sehun sambil mengusak lembut rambut panjang Baekhyun dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya..

"Ne oppa" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukan roti selai kedalam mulutnya ..

..

..

..

"Nanti oppa tidak bisa menjemputmu karena harus menunggu yeoja itu.. Selesai sekolah langsung lah pulang.. Jika ada kenapa-kenapa hubungi oppa" kata Sehun..

"Yes sir ! Oppa langsung ke studio ?" tanya Baekhyun..

"Yepp.. ada banyak rekaman yang harus diselesaikan sebelum akhir bulan ini.." kata Sehun sambil mengelus rambut lembut adik kesayangannya itu..

"Cepat lah masuk ke kelas.. Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup" kata Sehun dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan imut Baekhyun..

Namja berprofesi sebagai sutradara dan pencipta lagu itu pun kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju ke studio musiknya untuk memulai rutinitas senin yang sangat padat..

_Kringg .. kringg.._

"Yobboseyo" jawab Sehun setelah memasangkan bluetooth di telinganya dan menjawab telpon.

"..."

"Oii kkamjongiiee.. Mwo ? Rapat dadakan ? Dua rapat dadakan ? Kau ingin membunuhkuu, eoh ? Haishh,,, baiklah aku sudah di jalan, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai" jawab Sehun pendek dan melepaskan bluetooth di telinganya..

"Seee... ini baru jam 7 pagi tetapi pekerjaan sudah menumpuk -.- Semoga saja aku tidak telat untuk menyambut yeoja itu" harap Sehun dalam hati.

..

..

"Good morning class ! Kita kedatangan murid baruu hari inii !" teriak Jung songsaenim di kelas..

"Tuh kan benar kataku baekk.. Akan ada siswa baru di kelas ini.. Dari yang aku dengar katanya namja itu sangat tampaaan" bisik Kyungsoo di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ne" kata Baekhyun acuh. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun saja yang terihat tidak begitu antusias untuk melihat "_the new hot guy in school itu_".

..

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jonun Park Chanyeol imnida.. Nice to meet you" kata seorang namja jangkung dengan senyum lebar bak model pasta gigi di depan kelas..

"Park Channn ?" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, terkejut mendengar nama itu berdengung di kelasnya.. Yeoja itu pun semakin terbelalak melihat sosok yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas itu...

"Tidak mungkin... Nooo way" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menganga..

"Mwo ? Kau bilang apa barusan ? Tuhh kan kau sendiri sampai menganga begitu melihat siswa baru itu ckckkckk" kata Kyungsoo disebelah Baekhyun.. Jung songsaenim akhirnya mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk dan namja itu pun berjalan ke bangku kosong tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Yeoja itu sendiri hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya tidak berani untuk menampakan wajah mungilnya.. Dengan langkah santai Chanyeol duduk di belakang Baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan yeoja itu..

" Sttt.. sstt.. " merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan perlahan Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan agar tidak ketahuan mengobrol di kelas oleh Jung songsaenim..

"Sudah kubilang kan.. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku" bisik Chanyeol tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun dan sontak membuat yeoja itu merona karena merasakan terpaan nafas Chanyeol yang sangat dekat di telinganya.

Glupp.. dengan susah payah Baekhyun menelan ludahnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya

"I am so dead" rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati..

..

..

...

"Apartemen Star City kawasan Gwangjin.. Hmmm, sepertinya benar ini tempatnya" kata seorang yeoja sambil memegang secarik kertas dan terlihat kebingungan berada di kawasan mewah seperti ini.. Jujur saja, kondisi di China dan Seoul sangat berbeda dan belum lagi ia yang tidak terlalu bisa membaca hanggul.. Yeoja berkulit white milk dan bertampang seperti barbie berjalan itupun melangkah masuk untuk menemui resepsionist, ia berharap bisa segera bertemu dengan anak Yixing ahjumma dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya...

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku sudah ada janji dengan Tuan Kim Sehun apartement 89B" kata Luhan pada resepsionist itu. Si resepsionist sendiri terdengar terkejut karena tumben sekali ada seorang tamu yeoja untuk Tuan Kim Sehun karena namja itu sudah sangat terkenal dengan sosok dingin dan jarang sekali ada temannya yang datang untuk mengunjungi apartemennya.. Sehun sangat terkenal dengan sosok _ice prince_ nya..

"Mianhae agasi, tapi Tuan Kim Sehun belum datang dan tidak ada konfirmasi darinya akan menerima tamu. Jadi kami tidak bisa mempersilahkanmu untuk masuk kedalam. Tunggulah di lobby atau kembali lagi nanti setelah Tuan Kim datang" jawab sang resepsionis sopan tapi tetap dengan wajah judesnya..

"Ahh, baiklah.. Maaf mengganggu mu. Aku akan menunggu tuan kim sehun" kata Luhan lemas dan pergi menuju lobby. But heyyy, ternyata fakta bahwa apartemen atau hotel mahal yang minimal tempat duduk di lobby itu adalah suatu kenyataan.. Lihatlah lobby seluas dan semewah ini hanya memiliki 4 sofa dan sudah terisi semua ?

"Yakkk,, adakah hal yang lebih buruk dari ini ?" gerutu Luhan. Yeoja itu menyeret kopernya keluar dari lobby apartement itu karena tidak enak jika dilihat bila ia harus berdiri seharian sambil membawa koper. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di taman depan apertemen.

"Brrr.. dinginn sekali... Haisshh, masa iya yixing ahjumma lupa memberitahukan anaknya kalau aku mau datang T.T Ottokeee,, aku tidak tahu nomor telepon anak yixing ahjummaa.. Brrrrr" gerutu Luhan sekali lagi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dikedua tangannya untuk menahan rasa dingin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

..

..

..

..

..

Dengan sangat cepat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan mengabaikan panggilan Kyungsoo dibelakang.. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan baekhyun saat ini adalah kabur dari mahluk jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol !

Baekhyun berencana untuk membolos pelajaran kedua dan berniat untuk membaca di perpustakaan saja.. Yeoja itu memasuki perpustakaan yang memang sedang sepi karena para siswa yang sedang makan siang di kantin..

"Ahhh, tinggi sekaliii.. Yakk,, kenapaaa .. rak .. ini .. begitu .. tinggi" kata Baekhyun kesal sambil mencoba untuk menggapai buku kesukaannya yang ternyata terletak pada rak bagian atas..

Happ.. Baekhyun terkejut karena merasakan seseorang sudah berada dibelakangnya dan mengambil buku yang hendak diraihnya barusan..

Aroma vanilla..

Degg.. degg..

"Pleasee,, jangan bilang kalau yang dibelakangku ini adalah ..." doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hmmm.. Dongeng Yun Ok sang wanita bijaksana.. Aku tidak tahu kalau selera membacamu sangatt.. hmm.. sangat feminim" kata seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan ! Apapun yang aku baca bukan urusanmu Park !" kata Baekhyun dingin sambil membalikan badannya. Suatu kesalahan telak adalah saat Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan mata teduh Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku harus mengetahui semua yang yeoja ku suka" kata Chanyeol santai sambi mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun dan langsung saja ditepis oleh tangan mungil baekhyun.

"Yakkk, cepat menyingkir .. Aku mau kembali ke kelas" kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol tapi sia-sia saja karena tubuh itu sama sekali tidak bergeming oleh dorongan Baekhyun.

"Bogosipo.." kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat rendah tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Yeoja itu sekan diam membeku tersihir oleh hembusan nafas Chanyeol di telinganya..

"Ahhh.. hent.. hentikaan" kata Baekhyun tersengal sambil sekuat tenaga menahan desahan meluncur dari mulutnya..

"Waee ? Kenapa menahan desahan seperti itu ?" tanya Chanyeol polos sambil terus menerus menghujami kulit mulis Baekhyun dengan ciumannya.. Chanyeol terus menjilat kulit mulus baekhyun sesekali menghisap kuat dan membuahkan warna merah keunguan di leher Baekhyun...

"Channiee.. ahhh" kata Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi karena merasakan double kenikmatan di tubuhnya.. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jernih saat mulut sexy Chanyeol sedang memanjakan tiap inchi lehernya dan jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang bergrilya di paha mulusnya yang hanya tertutu rok seragam yang sangat mini itu. Tangan chanyeol dengan sangat halus menelusuri paha mulus Baekhyun sambil membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang membuat yeoja dihadapannya itu mendesah gila karena sentuhan erotis Chanyeol yang mengaktifkan seluruh syaraf ditubuh mungilnya..

"Aku merindukanmu Bekkiee.. Katakan kau juga merindukanku" desak Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun intens. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga merindukannya tidak perduli sebanyak apapun yeoja itu menyangkal..

"Aniyooo.. Aku sama sekali tidak ahhhhh... ahhhh..." kata-kata Baekhyun terputus merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di area paling sensitifnya...

"Oh ya ? Jika kau tidak merindukanku kenapa kau diam saja aku sentuh ? Hmm ?" tuntut Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya kala kenikmatan melanda tubuhnya seiring belaian tangan panjang Chanyeol di bagian kewanitaannya..

"Oppaaahh.. ahhh.. jeballll" desah Baekhyun..

"Jebal apa sayang ?" goda Chanyeol sambil terus menggesekan jarinya di klitoris Baekhyun yang sudah sangat teransang... Baekhyun melenguh kecewa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menjauh dari vaginanya tapi kekecewaan itu terganti oleh desakan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya.. Namja itu melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian, yeoja itu pun dengan pasrah membuka kedua bibirnya untuk mengijinkan lidah hangat chanyeol masuk dan menjelajah. Selagi melakukan french kiss, tangan chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun dan menelusupkan tangannya kedalam seragam yang belum sempurna terbuka itu..

"Hmpphhhh" suara desahan tertahan dari Baekhyun bergema di koridor perpustakaan yang sepi itu.. Yeoja itu mendesah frustasi kala tangan Chanyol masuk kedalam bra hitamnya dan bermain dengan puting Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya mencuat..

"Ohh.. kau adalah dewi tersexy yang pernah aku lihat sayang" kata Chanyeol dengan bibir yang masih melekat pada bibir bengkak Baekhyun.. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah kaki Baekhyun agar melingkar di pinggulnya dan dengan gerakan teratur mengeluarkan daging kenyal itu dari kungkungan bra baekhyun.. "Bebyyy... May i ?" kata Chanyeol sopan meminta ijin dan dihadiahi death glare khas Baekhyun.

_"Bisa-bisanya namja idiot ini meminta ijin setelah membuatku setengah telanjang begini"_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol meniup pelan puting Baekhyun..

"Ahhh.." desah Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

"Babyy.. You're so damn hot" kata Chanyeol dan meraup puting ranum Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya..

"Ahhh.. channiiee... chaniiee oppaa... ahhhh,, terusss.. hmmpphhh" desah Baekhyun tidak karuan merasakan hisapan mulut hangat Chanyeol di putingnya yang sudah sangat siap.

"Tubuhmu selalu membuatku gila sayang... Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berhenti hmppphh" kata Chanyeol dan langsung mencium bibir baekhyun dengan ganas yang dibalas dengan tidak kalah ganas oleh sang yeoja..

Suara siswa siswi yang mulai memasuki perpustakan membuat Baekhyun seakan tersadar dan langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh..

"Yakkk,, baekhyun pabbooo" rutuk yeoja mungil itu sambil memperbaiki letak bra nya dan mengancingkan seragamnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi..

"Hahh,, mengganggu saja.." kata Chanyeol santai sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang tadi acak-acakan ulah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus melihat Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian rapi, berbeda sekali dengannya yang berantakan dan half naked...

"Pokoknya kau harus menjaga jarak setidaknya 10 meter dariku, Park Mesum !" kata Baekhyun dengan nada 8 oktaf-nya..

"Benarkah ? Benarkah kau tidak mau aku dekati ?" kata Chanyeol seduktif sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan yeoja itu langsung dengan siaga menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak mendekat..

"Jika aku harus berjarak 10 meter darimu.. Bagaimana aku bisa menyerahkan benda ini sayang ?" kata Chanyeol dengan smirk sambil menamilkan sebuah celana dalam hitam dengan renda putih ditangan kirinya..

_"Mwooo ? Yakk, sejak kapan ia melepaskan celana dalamku ? Kenapa bisa aku tidak sadarrr ? Ahhh,, jinjjjaaa.. Baekkie bisakah kau lebih bodoh dari ini ?"_ rutuk baekhyun dalam hati..

"Kembalikaann ! Dasar kau mahluk mesummm" kata Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk meraih celana dalamnya tapi dengan gesit namja itu menaikan celana dalam Baekhyun..

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu tidak memakainya" kata Chanyeol polos..

"Yakkk mesuummm !" teriak Baekhyun dan meloncat lalu merebut celana dalamnya dengan sekali hentakan... Dengan cepat baekhyun memakai celana dalamnya dan mendengus kearah Chanyeol sembari berlari menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman sang serigala..

"Ahhh neoumu kyeopta... Selama 3 tahun pun wajahnya tetap saja imut.. Baekhyun, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.. Kali ini aku akan mempertahankanmu..." monolog Chanyeol sambil memantapkan hatinya untuk merebut kembali yeoja yang pernah lepas darinya..

..

..

..

..

Dengan kesetanan Sehun mengendarai mobil sportnya menuju ke apartement sambil sesekali mengumpat kesal karena padatnya jadwal rapat sehingga membuatnya telat pulang..

"Ahhh semoga saja yeoja itu tidak kenapa-kenapa karena menunggu 3 jam lebih.. Ohh semoga saja ia tidak mengadu ke eomma..." kata Sehun frustasi sambil menekan bel nya protes karena mobil di depannya berjalan terlalu lamban..

..

Sehun segera memarkirkan mobil sportnya dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arah resepsionis.

"Miss Aera.. Apakah hari ini ada yang mencariku ?" tanya Sehun dan resepsionis centil yang melihat Sehun pun langsung dengan gaya seduktif menyilangkan kedua kakinya semakin menampilkan paha mulusnya yang tidak tertutup rok..

"Ahh, selamat malam Tuan Kim.. Tadi sore ada seorang yeoja yang mencarimu tapi aku menyuruhnya menunggu di luar karena tidak ada konfirmasi darimu. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat kebingungan, belum lagi aksen bicaranya yang aneh seperti bukan orang korea saja dan ia terlihat seperti yeoja polos dari desa. Aku takut dia hanya salah satu fans gilamu" jawab Aera dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan berharap Sehun akan melihat belahan payudaranya yang mencuat dari kemeja nya yang sangat kentat..

"Oh shit" hanya itu saja jawaban dari Sehun dan berlari untuk mencari Luhan.. Aera yang sudah bersusah payah menggoda Sehun hanya melongo frustasi karena tidak ditanggapi oleh sang pujaan..

Sehun berlari mengelilingi lobby apartemen mewah itu tapi nihil, ia tidak melihat sosok yeoja yang dideskripsikan oleh Aera tadi.. Sehun pun berlari keluar dari area lobby mencoba untuk mencari Luhan di taman tapi pikirannya berteriak "Heyy, siapa orang bodoh yang akan menunggu selama 3 jam di taman dengan udara sedingin ini" batin Sehun.

Tapi.. namja itu tertegun melihat seorang yeoja dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk kedepan sambil memegang dua koper besar. Yeoja itu tertidur dalam posisi duduk.. Dengan perlahan sehun mendekati yeoja itu, ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ia adalah Luhan. Tapi berdasarkan dari cerita Aera, sehun yakin bahwa yeoja yang sedang tidur itu adalah Luhan. Sehun berjongkok di depan tubuh Luhan untuk melihat lebih jelas wajahnya dan seakan ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya begitu melihat wajah cantik nan polos yang sedang asyik dalam dunia mimpinya.. Bibirnya pucat samar-samar berwarna biru menahan dingin.. Sebagian dari diri Sehun merasa sedih melihat tubuh mungil yang tengah menahan hawa dingin seoul ini.

"Luhan ssi" kata Sehun pelan.. tidak ada jawaban,,

"Luhan ssiii" kata Sehun lagi.. masih tidak ada jawaban ..

"Luhannn sssiiiiii" teriak Sehun yang sontak membuat Luhan meloncat terkejut dan jungkir balik dari tempat duduknya yang memang tidak ada sandarannya..

"Hao tongg..." kata Luhan pelan sambil mengelus punggungnya..

"Mianhae... Mianhae mengagetkanmu.. Luhan ssi ? Apa kau teman ibu ku ?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Luhan sendiri langsung blushing saat menatap wajah tampan Sehun dari dekat...

"Wajahnya sangat sempurna, hidung mancung, kulit mulus tanpa cacat dan matanya yang tajam tapi begitu indahhhh.. Apa iya aku sedang bermimpi ?" batin Luhan..

"Agasi .. Kau mendengarkanku tidak ? atau jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak mengerti bahasa korea" kata Sehun kesal karena daritadi ia berbicara tapi yeoja didepannya itu hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Anioo.. Aku bisa berbahasa korea.. Xi Luhan imnida.. Apakah kau Kim Sehun ? anak dari yixing ahjumma ?" tanya Luhan hati-hati setelah melihat tampang Sehun yang tidak begitu bersahabat.

"Cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau kau mati membeku dan eomma akan mengomeliku" kata Sehun acuh

Luhan hanya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah dingin Sehun dan menarik kedua kopernya membuntuti Sehun sambil sesekali mencibir kelakuan Sehun yang sangat tidak bersahabat..

..

..

..

"Itu kamarmu. Kamarku ada di lantai 2 dan kamar adikku ada di sebelah kamarmu. Kalau kau lapar ada masakan di kulkas." kata Sehun dingin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya..

"Ishhh menyebalkan sekali" dengus Luhan kesal dan menggeret kopernya menuju ke kamarnya.. Tapi sudah untung saja masih ada orang yang menampung yatim piatu seperti luhan ini..

"Hahh.. Luhan fighhting ! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus semangattt ! Semangaaaatttt ! Semangaattttt Luhaannnnnn" teriak Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri..

..

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan Luhan yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri..

"Aneh" dengus Sehun..

..

..

Setelah menyusun barang-baranya dan membersihkan dirinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengajak Sehun mengobrol. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk mengajak Sehun mengobrol karena namja itu terlihat tidak bersahabat tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Jika ia berencana untuk tinggal bersama Sehun maka mau tidak mau ia harus berteman dengan namja berkulit hampir albino itu..

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dan celingukan mencari sosok Sehun tapi nihil .. Apartemen luas dan mewah ini sangat sepi dan tidak ada penghuninya.. Yeoja itu akhirnya berjalan mencari dapur karena perutnya yang berteriak-teriak meminta untuk diisi, saat akan membuka kulkas sekilas luhan melihat tumpukan cup ramen di tong sampah..

"Ishh, apa mereka selalu makan ramen ? Apa tidak ada yang memasakan sesuatu untuk mereka ?" tanya Luhan dalam hati. Setelah melihat-lihat isi kulkas Sehun, akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk memasakan sesuatu yang lebih sehat untuk Sehun..

_Setidaknya aku akan membuat diriku sedikit berguna untuk keluarga Kim ..._

Tokk.. tokk..

"Mwo ?" tanya Sehun dingin dari balik pintunya yang barusaja diketuk pelan oleh Luhan.

"Aku memasakan sesuatu untukmu... Keluarlahh" kata Luhan dibalik pintu.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Sehun singkat..

"Yakkk ! Kau kan baru saja datang mana mungkin sudah makan! Jebal keuar dan makanlah ..." kata Luhan.. Sehun yang merasa terganggu oleh Luhan pun akhirnya membuka pintu dan terkejut karena tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Luhan menuju kearah meja makan..

"Tadaaaa.. Ayolahh makan besama.. Bukankah mulai dari sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama jadi aku akan memasakan untuk Sehun sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku" kata Luhan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak lapar" kata Sehun dan berjalan berbalik menuju kamarnya. Tapi tidak semudah itu bagi Sehun untuk kembali dalam benteng pertahanannya karena sepasang tangan mungil kini sedang menarik bajunya dan memaksakan agar ia duduk di kursi. Dengan teliti Luhan mengambilkan nasi untuk Sehun dan lauk nya. Sehun sendiri hanya diam memandangi Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah, pemikiran itu membuat Sehun merona..

"Ehh.. kenapa wajah Sehun memerah ? Apa kau sedang flu ? Pasti karena udara Seoul yang sangat dingin.. tadi saja aku hampir mati kedinginan saat menunggumu" kata Luhan polos tidak sadar alasan wajah Sehun yang memerah..

"Tskk, pabbo ! Cepat berikan aku mangkuknya, masih banyak kerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan" dengus Sehun dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan imut Luhan..

"Igoo.. Selamat makannnn" kata Luhan riang sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Sehun merasa bahwa ini adalah makan malam pertamanya dengan nasi setelah sekian lama. Selama ini ia dan baekhyun lebih sering makan makanan cepat saji atau di restauran, hal itu terjadi karena dari kecil ia dan kedua orang tuanya sudah hidup terpisah..

_"Hahh, bagaimana bisa eomma merawat seorang anak hilang. Anaknya sendiri saja masih terlantar !"_ batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Mashita ?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah imutnya.

"Hmm.. lumayan" jawab Sehun menahan ego nya untuk berteriak pada Luhan bahwa ini adalah makanan terenak yang pernah ia makan..

"Baguslah.. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak setiap harii, jadi kalian tidak harus makan ramen lagi" kata Luhan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Aniooo.. Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu.. Aku tidak bisa diam saja menerima kebaikan hati keluarga Kim.. Baiklah ! Selain memasak, aku juga akan bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Sehun" jawab Luhan bersemangat.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu ?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm.. 20 tahun" jawab Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Seumuran dengan adik ku" jawab Sehun.

"Jinjja ? Siapa namanya ?" tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ia belum pulang sekolah ? Woow, pasti ia bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus karena sampai sekarang belum pulang. Adik mu sangat giat belajar" kata luhan polos. Sehun sendiri speechles mendengar Luhan, "yeoja ini bodoh atau apa sih ? Jika siswi sekolah belum pulang jam segini artinya ia sedang asyik bermain dengan teman-temannya.. Seperti tidak pernah SMA saja" pikir Sehun dalam hati...

_.._

_.._

"Sehunn.. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menampungku ? Apa aku menambahkan beban hidupmu? Pasti susah jika harus menjaga seorang adik sendirian... Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan terlalu menyusahkanmu.. Gomawoo karena menerimaku" kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya..

"Jangan terlalu berusaha keras.. Aku akan jujur bahwa kami tidak begitu suka dengan orang asing. Aku dan baekhyun sangat membenci itu" jawab Sehun dingin..

"tidak apa-apa jika Sehun membenciku itu berarti, kau menghabiskan satu menit dalam setiap harimu untuk berpikir tentang ku" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya..

Sehun hanya bisa memandang yeoja rapuh didepannya ini. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena sekarang hatinya sedang bercamur aduk menyadari bahwa Luhan sangatlah rapuh dan butuh perlindungan.. Seakan ada dorongan kuat untuk melindungi Luhan...

_Seakan ada keinginan kuat untuk memiliki Luhan .._

_Seakan ada keinginan kuat untuk melindungi Luhan .._

_Seakan ada keinginan kuat untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan..._

Tebeceeee (:

**Hayyy,,, hayyyy... anyyeongg ! Masih numpuk dua FF tapi sudah post FF lainnya #plakk.. Gampar saja author aball-abal ini -.-**

**Anyway,, another HunHan FF ! Review n comment still needed :')**

**Happyyy readinggggggg chingu ! Chucucuucucu ..**

**Delete or Next ? **

**Up to reader-nim :***


End file.
